Mi historia con Logan
by BTRVictoriouslover
Summary: Los muchachos son Grandes en la musica pero ¿que pasa cuando Gustavo quiere que salgan con una influyente persona que no es precisamente una chica?
1. Noticia impactante

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Bueno primero que nada hola chicos, este es mi segunda historia y la primera que es mia como tal. Esta historia lleva cerca de un año en mi cabeza y como ya se usar muy bien el Fanfiction decidi escribirla de una vez.

Aclaro que los personajes de Big Time Rush no son mios, pero eso seria excelente :D

Les aclaro que esta historia sera SLASH, lo que significa que es de Chico con chico, asi que si gustas puedes retirarte, pero si te quedas es desicion tuya, por lo que si dejas una review ofensivo, solo te ignorare de manera olimpica

Espero que les guste y porfavor envienme sus reviews este primer capitulo se llama: "Impactante notica"

* * *

Logan mitchell siempre ha sido muy reservado y hasta el momento jamas habia tratado de averiguar porque razón, habian ocaciones en las que se sentia atraido por alguno de sus demas compañeros de La banda, pero trato de no darle importancia, pero por mas que intentaba, solo le salia al revez, en septimo grado, opto por revelarle a Kendall Knigth que le gustaba y que queria salir con el, pero cuando descubrio que el tenia una relacion con Jo Taylor, decidio dejar que esos sentimientos se desvanecieran en el tiempo.

Y asi pasó, Despues de mucho esforzarse, Logan por fin se habia hecho a la idea que le gustaban las chicas y junto con su hermano James, siempre iba a citas dobles, con chicas muy hermosas, inteligentes y dulces, asi que fue de manera esperada que Logan se le olvidaran esas cosas...

(BLEEP BLEEP)

Sonó el telefono de Logan, era Carlos, que le decia que lo esperaba junto con Kendall y James en el estudio, porque Gustavo tenia una gran noticia que darles y aparentemente, estaban esperando solo a que Logan llegara para que la noticia fuera revelada

Asi que sin mas se levanto de su cama, Se deshizo de los pijamas que traia puestos, tomo lo primero que se encontro, aunque sin que lo deseara se veia muy guapo y elegante, como si fuera a ir a una cita y se fue en direccion a Roque records para saber la noticia que segun Carlos, Gustavo les tenia

Salio de la habitacion y lo primero que se encontro fue con Katie, la hermana menor del rubio

-Hey logan ¿A donde vaz tan guapo?

-Pues voy a Roque Records, me estan esperando para que nos den una noticia, supongo que ha de ser muy importante para exigirme ir de prisa-dijo logan soltando una pequeña risa

-Bueno pues que te diviertas, yo me ire a la picina

En cuanto Katie dijo esas palabras, Logan se dirijo directamente hacia Roque Récords

* * *

_**LLEGANDO A ROQUE RECORDS**_

En cuanto Logan estuvo frente del edificio, se encontro con Kelly, quien lo saludo amablemente, cosa bstante rara, ya que siempre estaba estresada y gritando por causa de las exigencias de Gustavo, acerca de traer a sus perros al estudio, pero lo saludo de una manera muy tranquila asi que Logan pregunto:

-¿Que pasa Kelly, cual es la noticia que tiene Gustavo para nosotros?

-Una Persona de una gran comunidad nos vendra a visitar, es de la ciudad de México y segun sus informes, esta persona tiene una gran influencia en esta comunidad por lo que sera muy bueno para promocionar a BTR en esta ciudad

-¿Y solo quiere hablar con nosotros o algo parecido?

-No, se supone que vendra para tener una cita con alguno de ustedes

Al oir esas palabras Logan se sientio muy feliz, una seguramente hermosa chica, queria salir con alguno de ellos y ademas, les ayudaria a crear fama en la ciudad de México en donde solo han dado un par de conciertos

Pero sin una idea clara se dejo ir al estudio con Kelly

En el recorrido, Logan golpeo y tiro a una persona bajita de altura que llavaba una cantidad de folders exagerada, tanto que ni siquiera se veia su rostro, al tratar de ayudarlo, Kelly lo arrastro hacia el elevador, viendo en el muchacho una mirada triste en esos ojos chocolate

-¡LOGAN!, porfin estas aqui, ya era hora-Dijo Gustavo con una voz de regaño como siempre-ahora ya puedo dar la noticia. Una persona ha venido desde la ciudad de Mexico hasta aqui, a los angeles, esa persona tiene muchas influencias en una gran comunidad y esperamos que con su apoyo Big time rush pueda llegar a ser mas popular en esta ciudad, pero esta persona ya viene retrasada, asi que le llamare

Sono el celular de Gustavo mientras llamaba a su contacto y en eso se escucho por la puerta un timbre de "Nothing Even Matters" mientras una voz tranquila de adolescente decia

-Gustavo, estoy detras de ti

Gustavo volteo rapidamente y pudo divisar a un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, Bajito, cabello Negro y ojos Chocolate, a quien Logan pudo identificar como el muchacho que habia tirado hace unos minutos, acercandose cada vez Mas a los muchachos

-Ahhhh!, con que ahi estas, bueno, te presentare a los muchachos. El rubio es...-su voz fue cortada bruscamente por la del joven extraño

-Kendall knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamont y Logan Mitchell- el simplemente los nombro de perfecta manera y en el orden exacto en el que se encontraban-Hola chicos Mi nombre es Adrian, mucho gusto..

Todos se le quedaron viendo al joven de ojos chocolate, estaban muy impresionados

-Bueno pues en efecto el es Adrian y es el jefe de organizacion de la Marcha LGBT de la ciudad de Mexico, que sgnifica...

-Ammm es Lesbico, Gay, Bisexual y personas de Transgenero

Todos se quedaron atonitos con la respuesta del joven que fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz de Gustavo

-Adrian es el presidente de la organizacion, y como espero ya les haya dicho Kelly, Uno de ustedes sera pareja de Adrian y asi sabran sus seguidores que tan bien toma BTR la posicion de las personas como el

* * *

Bueno ahi esta el primer capitulo, tratare de seguirlo lo mas que pueda y como ya les dije, salio de mi mente un tanto retocida :D espero que les guste

Envien sus Reviews


	2. ¡Espero no ser yo!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Bueno pues aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia :D

Varios de ustedes me han dicho que es muy buena y solo quiero agradecerles, eso me ayuda a inspirarme y querer seguir escribiendola

Descargo todo, big time rush no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Logan seria mi novio jaja okey no :D

Bueno pues yo los dejo con el segundo capitulo: ¡Espero no ser yo!

* * *

Los chicos se pusieron de color blanco, estaban frente a una situacion que ninguno esperaba tener que enfrentar algun dia, pero lo tenian que hacer, uno de ellos estaba a punto de salir con un chico, jamas habian imaginado una cosa similar, pero no les quedaba de otra, asi que se pusieron en marcha:

-Bien, terminemos con esto- replico James

-Perfecto, primero dime Adrian ¿Con quien quieres comenzar?

El muchacho de ojos chocolate se les quedo viendo a los monoperros de Gustavo, visualizando y pesando con quien tendria su primer cita.

-Bueno pues vamos a comenzar con James...

En cuanto James escucho estas palabras, se quedo paralizado

-Bien James, pasa a mi oficina con Adrian y en media hora saldran y Adrian me dira que tal su cita y si eres el ideal..

Como era de esperarse, James se trataba de aferrar a un sofa pero Gustavo logro safarlo

* * *

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES...**_

James salio por esa puerta y con una cara de entre traumatismo y Molestia comprimida, el se fue a sentar...

-De acuerdo, ¿ahora con quien?

-¡Carlos!

Y tambien Carlos paso, un poco mas tranquilo que el anterior, pero aun asi con miedo...

Para Logan esas llamadas eran como el anuncio de su muerte, pero que mas podia esperar, Logan aun estaba definiendo que era lo que le gustaba, porque le encantaban las chicas como Phoebe Nashe o Camille, pero de igual manera sentia una gran atraccion hacia Kendall y de cierta manera hacia Jett, pero no podia pararse de frente y decir, ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS, el simple hecho de pensar en ello, le daban escalofrios y cuando menos vio, Kendall estaba saliendo de la habitacion, Logan estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que habia pasado una hora y que el era el siguiente en pasar.

-¡Logan!, es tu turno- Le grito Gustavo a Logan para que prestara atencion

Bueno pues al mal paso darle prisa, Penso Logan mientras se ponia de pie hacia la oficina de Gustavo, solo viendo la espalda del chico de ojos chocolate.

Se cerro la puerta

* * *

_**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION**_

-Muy bien Logan- Comenzo a hablar el pequeño- Primero quiero saber en que piensas

Logan no sabia hacia donde iba Adrian, pero de cierta forma a le agradaba

-Bueno pues que estoy con un muchacho muy peculiar y que admiro, porque no tiene miedo de mostrarse frente a la gente asi como es y que ademas esta orgulloso de ser asi.

-Bueno pues muchas Gracias y dime tu ¿Que piensas acerca de la atraccion entre personas del mismo genero?

-Pues antes que nada creo que lo mas importante es que tu te sientas seguro de lo que quieres y de...

-Te gusta un chico ¿Verdad?- Dijo rapidamente Adrian interrumpiendo a Logan

Logan solo pudo quedarsele viendo y poner cara de aparentar no saber nada.

-Pues, ¿Que?¿Como crees que a mi? tu sabes que yo...Bleep Blap Bloop- Logan se comenzo a sentir nervioso y mas porque Adrian se comenzaba a acercar.

-Logan, Me la vivo cerca de gente de esta manera, Reconoceria a uno a dos metros de distancia- Respondió sarcásticamente Adrian

Logan se le quedo viendo y no supo en que momento Adrian se empezo a acercar mas a el.

Logan estaba tan nervioso que solo sintio cuando los suaves labios del joven de ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los suyos, y como despues de un par de segundos, Logan comenzaba a mover tambien los suyos.

Asi es, Logan habia recibido su primer BoyKiss, y ademas de todo, Adrian no era tan afeminado como la mayoria de los Gays que Logan se encontraba, a simple vista el parecia un muchacho Comun y corriente asi que Logan penso en que quiza el seria el chico que le gustaria tener a su lado.

El beso se estaba poniendo muy candente y Logan comenzaba a acercar a Adrian un poco mas a su cuerpo, quedando los dos en una perfecta sincronia, parecia que habian nacido para estar juntos. Cuando de pronto, Adrian termino con el beso, separando sus labios de los dulces Labios de Logan

Logan se quejo por el vacio

-¿Porque te alejaste?-Logan pregunto

-Porque, no quiero que pase eso, en la primera cita y en la oficina de tu jefe.-De hecho si era un poco incomodo que eso pasara en la oficina del jefe de Logan, pero como no saban cuanto tiempo habia pasado, Decidieron salir

* * *

-Y bien Adrian, ¿Quien sera el chico que tendra una cita contigo?- Pregunto Gustavo, un tanto intrigado

-Pffff...Dificil decision, pero creo que sera...

Todos se llenaron de panico, solo esperaban las palabras salir de la boca de Adrian, pero todo el mundo se calmo a exepcion de uno...

-LOGAN

El muchacho se quedo pasmado cuando escucho su nombre, pero asi tendria mas tiempo para poder estar cerca de una persona que se acababa de convertir en lo unico que Logan queria tener

* * *

Que les parecio?

Muy simple jeje bueno pues espero que de verdad les haya gustado y mucho y tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.

Porfavor envien sus reviews, y juro actualizar muy pronto :D


	3. ¿¿Porque me siento asi?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Bueno pues antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos lo que fans de esta historia y todos los que la siguen, pero en especial a _YunaNeko13_ que sigue esta historia y si quieren pasense por su perfil, tiene solo una historia y es un poco corta pero te atrapa y dices:

"Quiero leer el segundo capitulo"

Jajaja pero no enserio es excelente escritora y Me cae super bien :D

Bueno como siempre descargo mi culpa :P Big time Rush no me pertenece, ya que si asi fuera, Logan seria mi novio jaja..Bueno disfruten el tercer capitulo titulado:

¿Porque me siento asi?

* * *

Asi es Logan estaria un 50% mas de tiempo con Adrian, un chico Bisexual, que acababa de convertirse en lo mas hermoso que le habia pasado a Logan, el estaba muy nervioso y no sabia que hacer, pues se veria raro al ir de la mano con un muchacho, puesto que en ocaciones anteriores iba de la mano con Camille o con alguna de las chicas que James conseguia para el, pero de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gustavo le dijo:

-¿Logan?, es en serio

-Si, que tiene de Malo elegir a un muchacho tan dulce, lindo, tierno, inteligente y que seguro disfrutare de estar a su lado.

Cuando Logan escucho esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Adrian estaba hablando maravillas de el, maravillas que jamas espero escuchar por parte de un muchacho, casi de la misma edad que Logan, bueno en realidad, Logan iba a cumplir apenas 18 años, mientras que su prospecto estaba cerca de los 16, pero luego Logan penso en que era cierto lo que decian

"_EL CORAZÓN NO ENTIENDE DE EDADES_"

Pero el solo pensar que cuando le preguntaran porque salia con un chico, el podria responder "porque algun dia dejara de ser solo una cita y se convertira en mi novio", el solo podia imaginar las caras de todos al escuchar a Logan decir estas palabras y ademas de todo, empezaba a tener mas claras las cosas.

No era que le atrayera Kendall o Jett por una simple atraccion, era Porque Logan estaba buscando esa parte que segun el completaria su vida, asi como Jo Taylor lo hace Con Kendall, Adrian podria ser ese que Logan buscaba.

-Bueno pues yo hubiera apostado a que elegirías a James, por ser "La cara" de BTR, pero si quieres salir con el Nerd...-dijo Gustavo antes de ser nterrumpido

-No es un nerd, es un chico maravilloso

Logan seguia sonrojandose por lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

-Bueno sea como sea, Logan ahora tienes todo el dia libre para pasarlo con tu cita

-Yeih!-Dijo Adrian Con mucha emocion.

-Bueno pues gracias.-Dijo Logan

-Aqui tienes una terjeta de credito, tiene alrededor de $1000 Dolares para que puedas gastarlos en tu cita-Dijo Kelly, que por alguna razon, parecia estar conmovida por la relacion del chico de azabache.

-De acuerdo, gracias-Dijo Logan

-Oigan ¿y a mi porque no me dan una tarjeta cuando salgo con una chica?- Replico James

-¿O cuando yo salgo con Jo?- Tambien comento Kendall

-Pues les dire en un momento, bueno pues ustedes vallan y diviertanse, conozcanse mas y disfruten del resto del dia.

Solo se dieron la vuelta, cuando James se quedo viendolos con una cara que no era evidentemente la habitual, porque esta cara estaba llena de Desprecio, Rencor y no sabia porque estaba actuando asi, parecia como si le diera asco

En cuanto ellos cruzaron la puerta, Gustavo le dijo a Kelly:

-Kelly, ve a traerme un cafe de "Figelhorn"

-Pero esta casi al otro lado de la ciudad- Replico Kelly

-Y ¿Que importa? solo ve a traermelo.

-Bien, regreso en dos horas.

Kelly se dio la media vuelta, y en cuanto salio del estudio gustavo les dijo a los chicos:

-De acuerdo debemos hacer que Sean las mejores citas que Adrian haya tenido en su vida

-Y eso ¿como para que?- Pregunto Incredulo Carlos

-Para que el hable bien de BTR en México y entonces tengan mas ventas su album

-¿Osea que por eso no nos das tarjetas de credito a nosotros?-Pregunto Kendall

-Eso y porque si Le doy una tarjeta a James me llevarian a la carcel por deberle millones a todas mi trajetas!-Grito con furia Gustavo

-Pues a mi no me convence esto, yo estoy completamente en desacuerdo en que Logan salga con Alguien raro con el.

-¿Pues bueno y que hay que hacer-volvio a preguntar Carlos?

-Espiarlos para ver como van las cosas-Dijo Gustavo- Tengan sus sombreros de Arbol ustedes tres iran y espiaran a Logan y luego me diran como van las cosas

-DE ACUERDO-dijeron los tres en forma unisona pero todos con diferentes expresiones.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio, les gusto que James sea como que el malo jaja, si no les parece igual no lo voy a cambiar, pero bueno envienme sus reviews y diganme que tal les parece la historia.

Los vere pronto, intentare actualizar capitulo de lo mas pronto posible.


	4. ¡Antes de la cita!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: De nuevo Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, dejenme aprovechar esta momento para decirles que esta historia ya llego a las 150 visitas!

Aaaaah! muchas gracias por eso y de nuevo muchas gracias por los que les gusta esta historia, dejan sus reviews y siguen esta historia :D ahora tratare de subir lo mas rapido posible el siguiente capitulo, aunque probablemente este sea el ultimo del dia y subire hasta el proximo sabado, porque como algunos saben, yo trabajo, asi es tengo casi 16 y estoy trabajando, entonces no tendre tanto tiempo para subir pero tratare de subir por lo menos dos el dia de hoy

Bueno de nueva cuenta libero toda mi culpa: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ya que si lo fuera Logan seria mi novio jajaja bueno difruten de este cuarto capitulo titulado: "Antes de la cita"

* * *

Logan salio por la puertas de Roque Records con su cita, Logan de verdad que no podia creer que esto, pasara, el solo se veia como un muchacho que terminaria como la mayoria, casado con una linda chica pero ahora estaba a punto de ir a pasear cn un chico maravilloso, que hacia feliz a Logan y que segun el ahora lo completaba.

-Bueno y dime ¿A donde quieres ir?-Pregunto Logan aun, un poco atontado

-Pues yo no conozco Los Angeles, asi que, a donde tu quieras-Dijo Adrian, dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Logan, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco

-Bueno, ¿Te gustaria ir al zoologico?

-Claro, suena divertido

-Bueno ¿Que te parece si primero vamos a Palm Woods, me cambio, tómo mi camara fotografica y nos vamos?-Pregunto Logan

-Claro, para mi esta bien

Kendall, Carlos y James solo iban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero la pareja estaba tan distraida que no se dieron cuenta de que los seguian. (_Pensamiento del autor_: Imaginense que Un asesino los fuera siguiendo y ellos ni en cuanta, ya los habrian matado jaja XD)

-No puedo creer que Gustavo nos haya pedido que espiaramos a estos dos, el solo hecho de verlos me dan asco- Dijo James, en un tono muy grosero.

* * *

_Pensamiento de James:_ Es increible, durante tanto tiempo me esforze solo para que Logan no saliera asi, como este tipo, todo iba de maravilla, pero tenia que llegar, no puedo creer que Le guste un chico, yo prefiero mil veces estar con una chica, ese sujeto me da asco y me las pagara. No dejare que nos vulva unos raros a todos. No lo voy a permitir

* * *

_Realidad_

__-Bueno pero si a Logan le gusta, ¿Que tiene de malo?- Pregunto Kendall

-No lo ven, seguro solo quiere sacarle dinero a Logan, que le compre sus cosas de raro y despues solo lo termine, haciendole daño- Dijo James, exagerando todo de nuevo.

-Eso es una locura-dijo Carlos- ¿Porque querria sacarle dinero o hacerle daño a Logan?

-No lo se pero yo no voy a permitir que le haga nada de eso a Logan, o que lo vuelva un raro-Dijo James, reafirmando lo que penso

-Deja de decirle que es un raro, si es feliz siendo asi, pues que lo sea-Kendall le reclamo a James

-Bien, pero igual me las pagara-Termino de decir James

* * *

_**LLEGANDO A PALM WOODS**_

Estaban en el looby Lucy, Jo y Camille, Despues de todo lo que habia pasado con Kendall y Lucy, Ahora ellas eran muy buenas amigas y decidieron dejar que ese asunto se perdiera, y estaban ensayando una escena del pregrama de Jo, donde ahora Lucy y Camille eran coo-protagonistas "New Town High" cuando de repente Lucy Volteo y vio a Logan legar de la mano con Adrian, a lo que ella quedo muy sorprendida:

-Hey chicas miren quien viene ahi y ¿con quien vendra?- Dijo Lucy a las otras dos chicas

-Oh por dios es Logan y viene de la mano con un chico!-Dijo Jo, pero a diferencia de las otras dos chicas, ella no parecia tan sorprendida. Eso se debia a que Logan siempre habia sido muy amigo de Ella y se tenian tanta confianza que el, llego a contarle a la rubia sobre el sentimiento hacia Kendall, ella, siempre lo apoyo y de una u otra manera le daba consejos acerca de que hacer.

Camille habia terminado a Logan hace ya casi un mes, por lo que ella ya tenia pareja, pero de igual manera, el ver a Logan con un chico, le causo un poco de tristeza, pero ella sabia que era lo que el queria de verdad.

Asi que las tres chicas se pararon frente de el y le preguntaron:

-Hola Logan, ¿Quien es tu amigo?-Dijo Lucy, aun sorprendida

-¿El?, Bueno el es Adrian...y...B-uee-no, no-sotr-os..-Dijo Logan, tartamudeando.

-Mi nombre es Adrian, mucho Gusto!-Dijo el muchacho sin pena, con mucha calma y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola soy Jo, Es un placer conocerte Adrian- Dijo Jo con una sonisa Tambien es su rostro, ella entendia lo dificil, que seguramente seria para Logan aceptar que estaba en una cita, asi que trato de evitar el tema.-Bueno ellas son Lucy y Camille.

Hola- Dijeron las dos chicas en sincronia

-Y bueno ¿Que van a hacer o que tienen planeado?- Trato de evitar el tema Jo, distrayendo un poco a Logan.

-Aaaaah bueno, vamos a ir al Zoologico, ¿Quieren ir?-Dijo Logan un poco nervioso.

-Claro suena bien.- Respondio Camille (No se si se dieron cuenta que Camille no habia dicho nada.)

Adrian estaba feliz, estaria con el chico mas lindo del mundo, segun el y ademas irian acompañados de las amigas de Logan, no era un dia perfecto pero si uno muy bueno.

-De acuerdo, Logan ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo porfavor?-Le dijo Jo a Logan.

-Si, claro.

Adrian se quedo junto con Lucy y con Camille, el les estaba preguntando acerca de su musica y su actuacion, mientras tanto que Jo fue a hablar con Logan.

-¿Que te pasa? Deberias estar feliz.-Pregunto Jo, algo intrigada.

-No lo se, es que ahora estoy muy confundido, yo crei que bueno que eso se me pasaria, ya sabes, pero ahora ya no se que pensar acerca de mi y ademas hace un rato, el me beso.-Dijo Logan

-No puede ser- Dijo Jo muy emocionada-Bueno pero ¿Te gusto?

-No lo se, bueno es que si me gusto, pero aun no estoy seguro de que, bueno quiera ser novio de Adrian.

-Bueno pues ahora iremos al Zoologico, despues a cenar, tienes bastante tiempo para estar cerca de el y poder decidir si te gusta o no.

Logan no podia discutir frente a un argumento tan bueno, esa era una de las tantas cualidades de Jo Taylor.

-De acuerdo, ve a cambiarte y baja cuando estes listo, ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Logan, acercandose al elevador.

* * *

Bien, diganme que les parecio este capitulo, ya vieron que James es muy mala onda jaja, okey no pero si el sera el antagonista de la historia, bueno dejenme sus reviews y digane que es ha parecido la historia y que les parecio el capitulo.

Bueno como ya saben, Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...


	5. La cita de Logan

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Santos similares, jamas habia escrito tres capitulos en un solo dia, pero bueno todo sea por tener felices a los fans, y tambien aprovecho para promocionar la historia que estoy traduciendo, se llama "La fase de la luna de miel" que tiene como protagonistas a Logan & Tori, es que esa historia no tiene tantas visitas como esta (Supongo que es buena jaja).

Bueno como siempre descargo toda mi responsabilidad, BTR no me pertenece, ya que si asi fuera Logan seria mi novio jaja bueno disfruten del quinto capitulo: La cita de Logan

* * *

-¿Que usare?¿Que me pondre? Debo verme bien para mi futuro no...-Logan estaba muy emocionado, el tenia que verse muy guapo para quien se iba a convertir en su novo y esa idea, lo traia volando.

Asi que opto por tomar unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra con una linea morada y unos tenis blancos que hacian que resaltara todo su cuerpo, sinceramente habia cumplido su proposito, porque se veia muy guapo.

Fue entonces que James entro por la puerta y vio que Logan se esaba preparando para su cita con Adrian, pero esa idea no hizo muy feliz a James

-Oye ¿A Donde iras?- Dijo James secamente

-Con Adrian iremos al Zoologico y luego iremos a cenar.-Respondio Logan con voz feliz.

-Oye hermano, no quiero que salgas lastimado

-Porque razon saldria lastimado?-Pregunto Incredulo Logan

-Pues, es que, ese chico lo mas probable es que quiera tu dinero o hacerse famoso a costa tuya, dudo que de verdad quiera estar contigo.

-James ¿Porque dices esas cosas?, estoy seguro de que el no es asi, ¿Porque querría hacerse famoso a costa mía?

-Es que no lo vez, no es para ti, es una persona mala y ambiciosa.

-Como podrias saber lo que es bueno o malo para mi?, siempre quieren salir todos contigo.

-Porque nadie quiere salir contigo.

Logan se le quedo viendo atonito a James, Logan acababa de perder todo respeto o pizca de cariño hacia James y James se habia dado cuenta de eso.

-O-oye...-Dijo James tratando de arreglar lo que habia dicho.

-Largate-Susurro Logan muy molesto.

-No hermano, solo...

-Que te larges, te odio, no quiero volver a verte jamas, y no quiero que me vuelvas a decir hermano, porque desde este momento, no eres ni mi hermano, ni mi amigo, ni nada.-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Logan antes de salir de la habitacion.

James se quedo solo y lo unico que hizo fue recostarse en la cama de Kendall, ponerse las manos en la cara y:

-Todo esto es culpa de Adrian, si jamas hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas, nada de esto habria pasado- Apesar de lo que acababa de pasar hace solo unos minutos, el segui culpando a Adrian de eso- Pero me las pagara y ahora si es en serio.

* * *

**_EN EL LOOBY DEL PALM WOODS_**

Logan estaba pensando en todo lo que le habia dicho James hace unos minutos, no podia creer que el dijera cosas asi de la persona que el queria, pero que tal si era cierto, Logan nunca antes habia tenido novia a excepcion de Camille, pero todas las citas que el tenia eran con chicas que James conseguia para el, lo mas probable era que solo fueran con el, para estar cerca de James.

Pronto se abrio la puerta del ascensor, y Logan se dio cuenta de que era hora de ir con las chicas y con... Adrian, pero ahora no sabia que hacer respecto a lo que le habia dicho James, lo mejor que podia hacer era hablar con Jo para que le diera un consejo, como habia hecho durante los ultimos dos años.

Se acerco a los sofas del looby y lo primero que hizo fue ver la cara de Adrian, era una cara de emocion, pero Logan ya no sabia si era una cara real o era pura farza, pero despues de eso ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, fue directamente con Jo y le pidio si podria hablar con ella. Jo como siempre, estuvo dispuesta a ver que era lo que Logan tenia, pues la expresion de su rostro, cambio completamente, en cuanto bajo.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto la Rubia.

-Pues mira, James fue hace unos minutos a mi habitacion y pues el me dijo que Adrian solo me queria por dinero o para hacerse fama, y luego me dijo que nadie queria salir conmigo y que por eso creia eso, y bueno yo me doy cuenta de que es cierto, nadie quiere salir conmigo, entonces talvez sea cierto que se quiere hacer fama a costa mia.-Terminando de decir eso, Logan se puso a llorar.

-Pero, Loggie, no llores, como puedes creer eso, muchas personas quieren salir contigo, porque crees que las chicas levantan gigantes letreros que dicen "_amo a logan" _Porque quieren salir contigo, y ese chico, ese lindo chico que esta sentado ahi, lo esta solo por ti, porque de verdad te quiere, no importa lo que los demas digan, siempre te van a amar tus amigos y tu familia.

Logan dejo de llorar y miro a Jo

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si, el de verdad te quiere y creo que el beso que te dio, es la mas pura prueba de ello.

Era cierto Logan recordo cuando Lo beso Adrian, recordo que todos sus sentimientos, de ambos, fueron transmitidos por ese beso y fue entonces que Logan quedo encantado.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, el Zoologico esperara por siempre.-Logan sonrio y a esto Jo limpio los restos de lagrimas que caian de sus ojos.

Juntos Caminaron hacia donde los demas estaban esperando.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Lucy

-Si claro, vamos.-Dijo alegre Logan

* * *

_**DURANTE LA CENA**_

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, por lo que ya estaban cenando los amigos y como Kendall y Carlos no eran muy buenos para aguantar el hambre, decidieron unirseles en el Zoologico, obviamente si decirle nada a nadie de que los estaban espiando.

-No y la mejor parte fue cuando a Lucy casi se la comen los Monos- Dijo Kendall

-No me iban a comer los monos...Estabamos jugando-Replico Lucy

-Y luego Carlos empujando a Adrian al lago de los patos.- Dijo Jo

-Jajaja si estube a punto de carme, Carlos ¿Como sabias que me tocaba baño?-Pregunto Adrian

-Pues fue por pura intuicion ajaja- Respondio Carlos

Todos estaban tan felices, estaban comiendo su pizza y entonces vieron a una señorita, que se les acerco.

-Buenas noches-dijo la señorita muy amablemente.

-Buenas noches- Dijo curiosa Jo

-Mi nombre es Daniela y soy la Gerente de este resaturante y ustedes son Big Time Rush, soy una gran fanatica de su musica.

-Aaaaaah pues Gracias.-Dijo Kendall.

-¿Que les pareceria un trato?- Dijo la señorita con curiosidad

-¿Que clase de Trato?- Respondio Camille

-¿Que les parece si van al escenario y cantan unas canciones y acambio su consumo es gratuito?

-¿Lo dice en serio?- Pregunto Logan

-Si, ¿entonces se animan?- Pregunto Daniela entusiasmada

Y entonces Kendall, Carlos y Logan se miraron mutuamente y se levantaron de la mesa...

* * *

Listo llego la hora de implorar jajaja okey no pero bueno, ahora si este es el ultimo del dia, actualizare hasta el proximo sabado jaja okey

Bueno espero sus reviews y juro que hare lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D


	6. Music Sounds Better With You!

**Nota del Autor: **Oh! por dios ya casi, estamos a 8 de que esta historia tenga 300 visitas :D

Gracias chicos, no se como agradecerles...

Bueno este capitulo si sera diferente, porque aqui hare referencia a 7 canciones que son secretas hasta que lean el capitulo jaja, okey no ._.

Yo les recomiendo leer el capitulo de las partes de canciones, escuchándolas, pero si no quieren, no hay problema

Bueno descargo mi culpa Big Time Rush no me pertenece, porque si asi lo fuera, Logan seria mi novio

Bueno los dejo con el sexto episodio: "Music Sounds better with you"

* * *

Kendall simplemente se acerco a sus amigos y les dijo algo al oido, asi que Carlos solo se quedo sentado junto a las chicas con Logan y Adrian asi que Kendall Fue hacie el escenario:

James, los habia seguido y ninguno se habia dado cuenta de que los estaba espiando.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Kendall Knight, algunos de ustedes me deben conocer por Big Time Rush, bueno esta noche, vamos a cantar un poco, asi que espero les guste, la primer cancion que Yo les voy a interpretar, esta dedicada a mi novia Jo Taylor:

_**Here I am **_  
_**There you are **_  
_**Why does it seem so far **_  
_**Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be) **_  
_**Something I **_  
_**Want so bad **_  
_**Know what's inside your head **_  
_**Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see) **_  
__  
_**Gotta keep on believing **_  
_**That everything takes time **_  
_**I'll make up any reason **_  
_**To make you mine **_  
_**If you're staying or leaving **_  
_**I'll follow your lead **_  
_**So why keep pretending **_  
_**Open your eyes **_  
_**I can be what you need **_

_**Any kind of guy you want, girl **_  
_**That's the guy I'll be **_  
_**Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) **_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl **_  
_**You know I'll agree **_  
_**Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) **_

_**Any kind, any kind **_  
_**Any kind of guy you want **_  
_**You decide **_  
_**Change your mind **_  
_**I will be there **_  
_**Won't you try **_  
_**One more try **_  
_**Be my any kind of girl **_  
_**You decide **_  
_**It's alright **_  
_**I will be there **_  
__  
_**Let me know if I'm getting through **_  
_**Making you understand **_  
_**If it's wrong I'll try something new **_  
_**(try something new) **_  
_**Don't look away **_  
_**Cause I'm here to stay **_  
_**If it's a game **_  
_**Then I'm gonna play **_  
__  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl **_  
_**That's the guy I'll be **_  
_**Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) **_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl **_  
_**You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) **_  
_**Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) **_

_**Any kind, any kind **_  
_**Any kind of guy you want **_  
_**You decide **_  
_**Change your mind **_  
_**I will be there (I'll be there) **_  
_**Won't you try **_  
_**One more try **_  
_**Be my any kind of girl **_  
_**You decide **_  
_**It's alright **_  
_**I will be there **_

_**Bring it back **_

_**Any kind, any kind **_  
_**Any kind of guy you want **_  
_**You decide **_  
_**It's alright **_  
_**I will be there**_

Cuando Jo escucho de nuevo esa canción, recordó el primer dia que conocio a Los chicos, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que se la estaba dedicando su novio, y en cuanto Kendall bajo del escenario, Jo se levanto y fue hacia ahi:

-Bueno, pues Tal vez no sea de Big Time Rush, pero Seguro me conocen por _Chauncey Jackson & The Magic Gallows, _y tambien por mi papel como Rachel en New Town High, pero hoy Quiero dedicarle esta cancion de Big Time a mi novio Kendall Knight

_**Get a call on a random afternoon **_  
_**I pick it up & I see that it's you **_  
_**Like my heart, you were breaking the news **_  
_**You said it's over, it's over, it's over **_

_**I found a place where I can't lose myself **_  
_**& just leave your memory on the shelf. **_  
_**See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else **_  
_**Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going **_

_**To dance hard, laugh hard **_  
_**turn the music up now **_  
_**Party like a rockstar **_  
_**Can I get a what now? **_  
_**I swear I'll do **_  
_**anything that I have to **_  
_**till I forget about you. **_

_**Jump up, fall down **_  
_**gonna play it loud now. **_  
_**Don't care, my head's **_  
_**spinning all around now. **_  
_**I swear I'll do **_  
_**anything that I have to **_  
_**till I forget about you. **_

_**Spending money like I don't need a thing **_  
_**I'm going crazy now I don't even think **_  
_**I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do **_  
_**till I forget about you...**_

_**Dance hard, laugh hard **_  
_**turn the music up now **_  
_**Party like a rockstar **_  
_**Can I get a what now? **_  
_**I swear I'll do **_  
_**anything that I have to **_  
_**till I forget about you. **_

_**Jump up, fall down **_  
_**gonna play it loud now. **_  
_**Don't care, my head's **_  
_**spinning all around now. **_  
_**I swear I'll do **_  
_**anything that I have to **_  
_**till I forget about you. **_

_**Till I forget about you **_

_**I can't forget about you...**_

Cuando Jo termino de cantar, todos aplaudian, estaban muy emocionados, Pero ellos creian que era el final, pero estaban equivocados...

Jo le hizo una señal a Adrian para que subiera al escenario junto con Jo, hablaron un poco en secreto y despues, pidieron una cancion con el DJ, se sentaron frente a los microfonos y comenzaron:

Bueno esta cancion va dedicada a Mi novio Kendall Knight y a su novio Logan Mitchell.

_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? **_  
_**Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah **_  
_**Did I awake you out of your dream **_  
_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep **_  
_**You calm me down **_  
_**There's something bout the sound of your voice **_  
_**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) **_  
_**Soon we'll be together **_  
_**We'll pick up right where we left off **_

_**Paris,London,Toyko **_  
_**There's just one thing that I gotta do **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye **_  
_**Babe, it won't be long **_  
_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_

_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**(Boy I'll be thinking about you) **_

_**Yes, I may meet a million Handsome Boys that know my name **_  
_**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart **_  
_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city **_  
_**Just get up and go **_  
_**The show must go on so I need you to be strong **_  
_**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) **_  
_**Soon we'll be together **_  
_**We'll pick up right where we left off **_

_**Paris,London,Toyko **_  
_**There's just one thing that I gotta do **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye **_  
_**Babe, it won't be long **_  
_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**(Boyl I'll be thinking about you) **_

_**Oh **_  
_**Wherever the wind blows me **_  
_**You're still the one and only Boy on my mind **_  
_**No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) **_  
_**So always remember (worldwide) **_  
_**Always remember, Boy you're mine **_

_**Paris,London,Toyko **_  
_**There's just one thing that I gotta do **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**Not gonna let me take another goodbye **_  
_**Babe, it won't be long **_  
_**You're the one that I'm waiting on **_  
_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) **_  
_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_  
_**(Boy I'll be thinking about you) **_

_**(Worldwide) **_  
_**Yes, I may meet a million Handsome boys that know my name **_  
_**But don't you worry **_  
_**Cause you have my heart**_

Todos los chicos estaban muy impesionados, Adrian no cantaba tan mal, de hecho, su voz era muy bonita y a todos les gusto, excepto a Logan...A el le fascino.

Despues de eso, Logan y kendall, quedaron como unos tontos, Jo y Adrian, les habian dedicado una cancion para ellos, que le habian dedicado alguna vez a Jo, asi que ellos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el escenario, para poder dedicarles una cancion, no sin que antes hubiera un pequeño beso por parte de Kendall hacia Jo.

-Bueno pues como "Casi" nos opacan la señorita Taylor Y el joven Adrian, nosotros les interpretaremos La cancion mas reciente de BTR.

_**My heart had a bunch of beats **_  
_**none of them seemed to work for me **_  
_**I can't find the point to sing **_  
_**When everything seems to sound so out of key **_  
_**I was looking for a melody **_  
_**You walked right in and took the lead **_  
_**I didn't know what to say **_  
_**Cuz everything sounds so differently **_

_**Now my heart goes boom boom boom **_  
_**It's like a million notes a minute **_  
_**and I don't know how you did it. **_  
_**Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom **_  
_**Let's put our song on replay **_

_**You and me together make a number one record **_  
_**girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**You can be the lyrics **_  
_**It's like I already hear it. **_  
_**Girl, the only song that I wanna do is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**Girl, the only song that I wanna do **_  
_**is featuring you **_

_**Now you're stuck inside on my head **_  
_**Like the hit on the radio I can't forget **_  
_**Now my life's got a new soundtrack **_  
_**when I sing it for you, you sing right back **_  
_**No solo, we duet **_  
_**And I'm never gonna go back to the way it was **_  
_**And I know that we just met **_  
_**It all sounds better with the two of us. **_

_**Now my heart goes boom boom boom **_  
_**It's like a million notes a minute **_  
_**and I don't know how you did it. **_  
_**Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom **_  
_**Let's put our song on replay **_

_**You and me together make a number one record **_  
_**girl, you know the only song that I wanna to is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**You can be the lyrics **_  
_**It's like I already hear it. **_  
_**Girl, the only song that I wanna do is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**Girl, the only song that I wanna do **_  
_**is featuring you **_

_**Hey baby, you're my number one feature **_  
_**I have to write a song about you **_  
_**Every time I see you **_  
_**I can be the melody you can be the lyrics **_  
_**make 'em wanna throw their hands up **_  
_**Every time they hear it. **_

_**Cuz you and me together make a number one record **_  
_**girl, you know the only song that I wanna to is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**You can be the lyrics **_  
_**It's like I already hear it. **_  
_**Girl, the only song that I wanna do is **_  
_**featuring you. **_  
_**is featuring you **_

_**is featuring you **_  
_**Is featuring you **_  
_**Is featuring you **_  
_**Is featuring**_

-Featuring you bebe!- Grito Logan.

Kendall bajo del escenario, muy dispuesto a ir a seguir besando a Jo, pero Logan Se quedo en el escenario y pidio una cancion.

-Bueno, pues, en esta cancion cambiare absolutamente todas las palabras Chica por Chico, porque esta cancion esta dedicada a mi Pequeño Novio Adrian, y espero que le guste.

James no queria ver esto, Logan le iba a dedicar una cancion a ese...sujeto.

Pero Logan solo comenzo a cantar encuanto comenzo la cancion.

**_I don't know why you always get so insecure _**  
**_I wish you could see what I see when _**  
**_you're looking in the mirror _**  
**_And why won't you believe me when I say _**  
**_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday _**

**_When you're looking at the magazines _**  
**_And thinking that you'll never measure up _**  
**_You're wrong _**

**_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_**  
**_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _**  
**_Why don't you know _**  
**_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _**  
**_It's what's underneath your skin _**  
**_The beauty that shines within _**  
**_You're the only one that rocks my world _**  
**_My cover boy_**  
**_Oh, my cover boy_**

**_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day _**  
**_Somehow you always see the dark side, _**  
**_when everything's okay _**  
**_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape _**  
**_Whoa, but you know that I love you, _**  
**_just the way you're made _**

**_When you're looking at the magazines _**  
**_And thinking that you're just not good enough _**  
**_You're so wrong, baby _**

**_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_**  
**_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _**  
**_Why don't you know _**  
**_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _**  
**_It's what's underneath your skin _**  
**_The beauty that shines within _**  
**_You're the only one that rocks my world _**  
**_My cover boy_**

**_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original _**  
**_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while _**  
**_And when I see that face _**  
**_I'd try a thousand ways _**  
**_I would do anything to make you smile _**

**_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_**  
**_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _**  
**_Why don't you know _**  
**_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _**  
**_It's what's underneath your skin _**  
**_The beauty that shines within _**  
**_You're the only one that rocks my world _**  
**_My cover boy_**  
**_Oh, my cover boy_**  
**_Oh, my cover boy_**

**_Whoa oh, my cover boy_**  
**_Whoa oh, my cover boy..._**

Adrian solo pudo quedarse ahi viendo a Logan dedicarle esa hermosa cancion que ahora era solo para el, pero el no podia quedarse asi...Asi que solo se levanto, fue hacia el escenario, y antes de otra cosa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Logan, pidiendole que bajara del escenario.

-Bueno pues a mi nadie me conoce, pero bueno soy novio de Logan, y lo quiero mucho de verdad y es por eso que quiero dedicarle esta bonita cancion de un par de fabulosas amigas, Tori Vega y Cat Valentine, porque tu siempre seras mi Chico de Los angeles:

Y asi comenzo la cancion.

**_Driving down a sunset on a _**  
**_Saturday night _**  
**_It's getting kinda crazy _**  
**_Under the lights _**  
**_We don't care where we're _**  
**_Passing our time _**  
**_Watching those LA boys go by _**

**_There's one for me and there's _**  
**_One for you _**  
**_Wathing those LA boys go _**  
**_Through _**

**_Looking so hot down in Hollywood _**  
**_You know they got got the good stuff _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys _**  
**_Rinding the waves of the _**  
**_Malibu. _**  
**_They really get get to you _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys _**  
**_(Give it up, you don't have no choice) _**  
**_(Give it up, give it up for the LA boys) _**

**_West Side, east side _**  
**_Everywhere between _**  
**_South side jammin', _**  
**_Fillin' up with glee _**

**_Flippin' a skateboard I _**  
**_Learn their speech _**  
**_LA boys come play with me _**  
**_Turn it up, turn it up _**  
**_And come play with me _**

**_Looking so hot down in Hollywood _**  
**_You know they got, got the good stuff _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys. _**  
**_Rinding the waves of the _**  
**_Malibu. _**  
**_They really get, get to you _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys _**

**_I put your number in my phone, _**  
**_Oh, maybe I'll call you, or _**  
**_Maybe not _**  
**_What you doing all alone, _**  
**_Come _**  
**_Show me what you got boy _**  
**_Show whatcha got got boy _**  
**_Whatcha got boy, show me _**  
**_Whatcha got. Whoa! _**

**_Looking so hot down in Hollywood _**  
**_You know they got, got the good stuff _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys _**  
**_Rinding the waves of the _**  
**_Malibu. _**  
**_They really get, get to you _**  
**_So let's give it up _**  
**_For the those LA boys _**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Give it up for the LA Boys._**

**_Let's give it up for the LA boys._**

Para ser de La ciudad de México, el ingles le salia perfecto, no se trababa y era super bonita la cancion y para Logan, lo que mas le gustaba era quien la habia cantado, asi que solo se levanto y dijo:

-Espero que tu te sepas esta cancion:

_**Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, **_  
_**around you **_  
_**oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters (Eh) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_

_**it´s like 1 for the haters **_  
_**2 for all of those try to shut us down **_  
_**they don´t really know **_  
_**there ain´t nothin they can do **_  
_**that can tear us apart no **_  
_**i don´t care about the money **_  
_**don´t care about the clothes **_  
_**when we´re together baby anything goes **_  
_**we don´t even need to prove **_  
_**waht we´re feelinf of ours no **_

_**This wall we built together there ain´t **_  
_**no way i´m knocking it over **_  
_**it will be here forever **_  
_**getting closer and closer Baby **_  
_**Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, **_  
_**around you oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters (Eh) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**they can all talk say what they want **_  
_**about us, about us **_  
_**oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Whoa) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_

_**it´s like the sound goes off and the people all freeze **_  
_**they disappear and it´s you and me **_  
_**anything you wanna do anything that you please **_  
_**oh woah no forget about our problems forget about our past **_  
_**i´ve the future and i know you´re wonna last **_  
_**every second i´m with you just goes so fast **_  
_**woah woah **_

_**This wall we´ve built together there ain´t no way **_  
_**i´m knocking it over **_  
_**it will be here forever **_  
_**that i told ya **_  
_**that i told ya **_  
_**baby cause **_  
_**Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, **_  
_**around you oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters (Eh) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**they can all talk say what they want **_  
_**about us, about us **_  
_**oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Whoa) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_

_**Nothing Even Matters woah **_  
_**and Nothing Even Matters **_

_**Woah we don´t even need to fight **_  
_**everything will be alright **_  
_**nothing even matters **_  
_**but you and i **_

_**Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, **_  
_**around you oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Eh) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**they can all talk say what they want **_  
_**(say what they want) **_  
_**about us, about us **_  
_**oh woah oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Whoa) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, **_  
_**around you oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Eh) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**they can all talk say what they want **_  
_**about us, about us **_  
_**oh whoa **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters **_  
_**(Whoa) **_  
_**Nothing Even Matters**_

Despues de esta cancion, Logan se inclino y esta vez fue el quien beso a Adrian, todos quedaron muy impresionados pero al final todos aplaudieron.

-Bien pues ahi tuvimos a BTR, con algunos invitados especiales y a mi me encantaron.

* * *

Porfin despues de tanto comer, Se les entrego la cuenta, como Daniela habia dicho, fue gratis todo lo que comieron. Asi que solo se fueron del lugar, con una sonrisa y una despedida de parte de Daniela. En el automovil, Todos se quedaron dormidos, excepto Logan que iba conduciendo y Adrian que iba de su lado, de pronto Logan tomo la mano de Adrian y la coloco junto a la suya en la palanca de velocidades. Cuando de pronto Adrian rompio el silencio:

-¿Y ahora ya somos novios?

-Yo supongo que si.-Respondio Logan de manera simpatica

Despues Logan se inclino y volvio a besar a Adrian.

* * *

Que les parecio, lo amaron, lo odiaron, diganme que les parecio este capitulo.

Solo diganmelo todo por Review :D :3

Como siempre, tratare de subir capitulo lo mas pronto posible.


	7. Y todo se fue a la basura

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Bueno pues que les digo, de verdad lamento mucho el que no haya subido nada en mas de tres meses, pero eh estado muy atareado pero como siempre es un placer tenerlos aquí, en otras noticias, mas de 550 visitas o por dios, eso es fantástico y de verdad los amo mucho, gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews, porque a pesar de que solo llevo un par de historias muchos me dicen que es muy bueno mi trabajo pese a que yo no lo veo así :)

Descargo toda culpa Big time Rush, no me pertenece, ya que si así lo fuera, Logan seria mi novio jaja okya ._.

Pero bueno aquí los dejo con el nuevo capitulo llamado: "Como pasa el tiempo"

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que Logan y Adrian son novios oficiales, ha sido muy bello para el joven de ojos chocolate con el chico de azabache, Logan estaba muy feliz de poder estar con una persona tan linda con el, que llenaba de amor su vida y de muchisimas cosas buenas, habían sido los mejores dos años que había pasado Logan en Los Ángeles, pero no todo terminaba ahí, ellos estaban en serio enamorados, ya hasta habían pensado en formar una familia.

Si que era una Locura pero Logan sabia que una persona así, jamas volvería a llegar, alguien que le diera tanta confianza y que ademas lo hiciera sentir cosas tan bonitas, por cierto, el día de Hoy es su dia de oficial noviazgo, hoy cumplen dos años desde que se convirtieron en la pareja mas bonita de todo Palmwoods y Logan aun no sabe que le regalara a Su novio, pero Adrian le tiene una sorpresa muuuuuuy especial.

Asi que como de costumbre lo que hizo Logan fue a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, para saber que regalarle en este dia especial:

-Kendall, Carlos!-Grito Logan en el apartamento 2J.

-¿Que quieres ahora, no vez que estaba en algo muy importante?-Dijo Carlos

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- Pregunto Kendall un poco incrédulo.

-Estaba muy ocupado tomándole fotos al perro de James-Contesto Carlos

-Logan y Kendall se quedaron viendo fijamente con cara de confusión mientras que James le decía a Carlos.

-Deja a mi perro en paz, es hermoso asi como su padre!-Contesto James

-Bueno, chicos necesito su ayuda.-Se apresuro Logan

-Claro, ¿Para qué?-Pregunto Carlos

-Es que hoy cumplo dos años con Adrian y no se que regalarle.-Dijo Logan con Preocupacion

-Quiza algo de cerebro seria buena idea- Penso James

-Awwww, que bonito el Nene Logan se esta comiendo una dulce-Dijo Kendall de manera Burlesca

-Jajaja no es para tanto- Respondió Logan- Pero como vamos a cumplir dos años, me gustaria darle algo especial

-Pues porque no le compras flores, eso es algo tierno-Dijo Carlos

-O también le puedes cantar Algo-Respondió Kendall

-Pues es que ya le eh regalado muchas violetas, que son sus flores favoritas y ya le cante, cinco veces.

-¿Bueno y como que cosa no le haz regalado?-Pregunto Carlos

-Carlos, ¿No crees que si Logan lo supiera, ya le habria regalado algo de esa lista?-Le respondió Kendall

-Pues bueno, eso, creo.-Dijo Carlos torpemente

-Bueno y entonces ¿Que le puedo regalar?- Volvio a preguntar Logan

-No lo se Logan, tu eres el Inteligente.-Le reafirmo Kendall

* * *

**EN EL LOBBY**

-Hola Jo.

-Hola Adrian, ¿Como estas?- Respondió La rubia

-Bien, oye te queria pedir un favor-Le dijo el chico

-Si. claro, ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto algo preocupada la chica

-Pues bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy, cumplo dos años con Logan y quiero hacer algo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.- Le dijo a Jo en voz baja

(Se acerco Adrian Y le susurro al oido)

-¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?-Pregunto el chico de ojos Chocolate

-Si, cuenta con ello- Respondió la rubia

* * *

**EN EL ESTUDIO **

-Gustavo, ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?-Pregunto Kendall entusiasmado

-No y realmente no me importa- Contesto Gustavo cortante (Como siempre)

-Gustavo es el dia hace dos años que Loggie consiguió novio!, ¿como puedes no recordarlo?-Pregunta Carlos

-Pues porque solo me importan cosas que tienen que ver conmigo- Dijo Gustavo

-Bueno pues te queremos pedir un favor-Dijo Logan

-¿Cuanto de mi dinero quieren?-Gustavo respondio cansado

-Pues...Son 3 menos 6 a la potencia de N, menos el cubo de...Y sacando el 15 porciento de la raiz de 32, entonces seria $10,000 Dolares-Dijo Logan, haciendo "Calculos"

-¡¿Y PARA QUE QUIERES TANTO?!-Grito Gustavo

-Pues es que a Adrian siempre le ha emocionado la idea de ir a pasear el Globo Aerostatico, entonces pense que me podrias regalar algo de dinero para Llevarlo...- Dijo pensativo Logan

-Awwww, Logan eso es algo muy tierno de tu parte-Dijo Kelly

-Pues será todo lo tierno que tu quieras pero no les daré ni un solo centavo de lo que me estas pidiendo- Dijo Gustavo en tomo mandante- Replico Gustavo

-Oh! Mira de nuevo el abrecartas- Amenazo Kelly

-Bien te dare dinero, pero ¿En realidad vaz a ocupar tanto dinero en el paseo en globo?-Pregunto un tanto inquieto Gustavo

-No en el paseo seran como $50- Dijo Logan Descaradamente

-Y vuelvo a preguntar ¡¿PARA QUE QUIERES TANTO?!- De nuevo gritando

-Pues es que Logan le va a comprar algo muuuuy especial a este jovencito-Dijo Kendall confirmando lo que dijo Logan

-¿Pero que es?- Volvió a preguntar Gustavo

-Pues te lo diremos a su tiempo, mientras ¿Quieres darnos el dinero?

-Bien, Pero solo porque ustedes me han dado dos millones y medio de copias de Albumes y dos Albumes de oro, lo que vienen siendo 35 mil Millones de dolares, bien, toma-Dijo Gustavo un poco molesto

-Gracias gustavo no te arrepentiras :)- Suspiro Logan

* * *

**EN LA PISCINA DE PALM WOODS**

(Antes de seguir, quiero aclarar que Logan & Adrian no se han visto en todo el día)

-Jo, necesitamos saberlo, ¿Donde esta Logan?-Dijo Adrian un tanto nervioso

-Pues no lo se, no lo he visto en todo el día, y eso hasta a mi me preocupa-Respondió Jo

(De repente, suena el teléfono de Adrian y aparece un mensaje de texto de Logan)

_*Hola mi amor, estoy en el apartamento, necesito que subas, tengo algo preparado para ti*_

Adrian se emociono demasiado, su amor le tenia una sorpresa y no se podía ni imaginar lo que era, pero de todas formas, le dijo a Jo, después de lo cual, subió por el ascensor para encontrarse frente a la puerta del 2J.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN UN CAMPO OLVIDADO**

-Bueno y ¿Cuanto va a ser de la renta del globo?

-Pues serán $100

-A bueno no es mucho, debo ir a comprar un anillo y en cuanto yo le marque llegare con esa persona, y nos subiremos, después le daré el anillo y pasamos ahí un ratito, ya despues bajamos y así, jeje

-Muy bien Logan, entonces aquí te esperamos

-si gracias

Logan se fue directamente a una tienda departamental, que se ubicaba en el centro de Los Ángeles que tenia de todo y ni se imaginan (Nota del autor: Bueno creo que a estas alturas ya se imaginan que es lo que comprará Logan ¿verdad? xD)

Logan pasó cerca de dos horas viendo anillos, todos eran muy bonitos pero tenia que asegurarse de que fuera el mejor, se lo daría a la personas con la que pasaría con el, el resto de sus días, y es que estaba enamorado, y amaba muchisimo a Adrian, el ni se imaginaba lo que seria su vida sin el.

Por ultimo termino eligiendo un anillo bañado en Oro blanco, con una piedra mediana de color rojo que le hicieron favor de grabar ahí las iniciales "_L&AF_" y estaba listo, le marco a Adrian seis veces, pero por alguna razón ninguna le contesto, pero Logan no se preocupo, sabiendo como era su novio, Adrian seguro estaba organizando algo o arreglando algunas cosas, así que solo le mando un mensaje desde el teléfono de Carlos, el suyo lo había olvidado en el apartamento, que decía:

_"Hola corazón, te espero en el campo de Baseball que esta a veinte minutos del estudio, te espero, te amo mucho"_

Logan se fue directo al campo donde ya lo esperaba Jack, el dueño del Globo, una entrenadora de Palomas, un grupo de floristas que con Violetas escribieron en el pasto, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, y obviamente los amigos de Logan, que les cantárian sus dos canciones favoritas, _Nothing even Matters & Til i forget about you._

Pasó una hora y el no llegaba, pasaron dos horas y Adrian, ni una vuelta, después de tres horas, todos decidieron irse, sabían que el no iba a llegar y que había dejado plantado a su novio en el día de su declaración

En cuanto Logan llego al PalmWoods se encontró con Jo quien le pregunto:

-¿Donde estabas?-Pregunto la Rubia sin inmutarse

-En la mayor perdida de tiempo que he tenido en toda mi vida, esperando a que una persona que tal parece que no le importa nuestra relación, llegara.

Logan estaba muy molesto, no tenia palabras para expresarse, ya que si lo hacia, explotaría con todos, excepto con quien realmente se lo me recia, Carlos y Kendall, solo miraron a Jo y le dijeron:

-Déjalo, solo tuvo un mal día

En cuanto Logan llego a su cuarto, se encontró con Adrian, empacando y no pudo quedarse callado, y gritando le dijo:

-¿Donde estabas?, ¿Que no sabes que te estuve esperando durante 3 malditas horas?¿Porque no me contestaste los mensajes ni la llamadas?- Logan estaba lo más enojado posible, nadie lo había visto así antes y Logan se quedo en la puerta esperando por la respuesta de Adrian, el cual lo único que hizo fue tomar su maleta y decirle:

-Tal vez, tu "Mejor amigo", no es lo que realmente crees.- Golpeando su pecho con su celular

Logan solo se quedo viendo el enorme moretón que tenia Adrian en el ojo y como el se alejaba...

* * *

Bueno definitivamente me considero una terrible persona porque actualizo hasta ahora y porque la historia la dejo asi jajaja, cabe aclarar que la sorpresa de parte de Adrian obviamente se arruino, y solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo pero de verdad lo lamento mucho, lo bueno es que ahora en vacaciones tendré más tiempo para actualizar y como de costumbre espero sus fabulosos e ingeniosos reviews.

Los amito mucho, los veo en otro fic


End file.
